Debatable
by ThAt-DaM-fAnFiCtIoNeR
Summary: A little one-shot (maybe) that is of Percy and her father bonding. Summaries don't mean anything until you've read the story. Fem!Percy


**I debated posting this several times but here goes nothing. One day I was suddenly in the mood to write and this is what I came up with. It's not the best but I would really appreciate reviews that were either positive or can help me become a better writer. Thanks- That Dam Fanfictioner**

"I can't believe you have the audacity to show up here and try to talk to me like you care!" An older teenager screamed at her father, blocking out everyone and everything around her. The man who looked to be in his late 40's looked down at the ground in slight anger and resentment.

"You have never showed up when I need you! Never!" The girl sounded like she was about to sob but her face showed determination that she wasn't going to cry in front of her father, she wanted to be brave. "Percy..." the poor man tried to start but she wasn't going to let him talk in this war they were having.

"Don't you dare try to say a word! You know good and well all i'm saying is the truth. You left me with a man who gave me scars that will never heal. You left me with a mother who was addicted to cocaine and whose idea of 'fun' was taking her child to a drug deal. I thought I would feel a little sympathy when I finally got to talk to you about this, but the truth is I don't feel sorry for you at all, asshole." The girl looked up and down at the man before storming away from him. Leaving the god staring at the ground in a pathetic, angry way.

 _"Please, no, It hurts!" A young child screams out several times as the seemingly most disgusting man alive beats her senseless. "I said shut up you stupid whore!" The man whispers deadly to the child which quiets her very quickly. The smell of the rank beer lingers on the small girls face as he breathes closer and closer to her lips. "If you wont shut up I guess i'll have to shut you up myself." That's when the smell of the alcohol became much worse as his lips latched onto hers._

"Miss Jackson!" A women in her fifties yells and shakes the girl in the back of the class awake. "What?" Is her groggy reply. "You fell asleep in my class for the third time this week, Miss Jackson! You need to get some more sleep before I see you on Monday or I will have to write you a detention pass." The woman frets as 'Miss Jackson' gathers her belongings and rushes out the classroom doors. She breathes heavily as she sits down in her car. Slowly she brings her hands around the steering wheel, boiling tears finally rushing over the edge. "Your such a baby." She whispers to herself causing herself to cry more heavily. She brings her head up slowly, taking deep breaths as she turns the car on and drives out of the parking lot.

When she finally gets back home she sits for longer than she ever has before in this apartment. She knew she probably should have been making her step-father dinner since the moment she got home. But, she couldn't. She just sat there and stared strait ahead as everything went by her in fast forward. Gabe finally came home. He yelled nonsense to her about her being useless. He threatened to beat her when he retured from his poker game and there still wasn't any food. Sometime later as she sat there someone knocked at the front door. "What'd you do forget that you have a key to the house?" She mumbles as she goes to the door.

She opens the door and stands there surprised and angered. It was her father who stood there with purpose. "You don't get to just suddenly start caring and being all fatherly." She hissed as he stared at her.

"Oh really?" he pauses to press a kiss to the top of her forehead then looks back at her, "Watch me." Then he left without another word, disappearing into thin air. Only leaving the fresh scent of the the ocean breeze.

She sank to her knees on her front porch staring forward at the small fog coming from her mouth. Her step-father came home sometime later but she didn't move. She was stunned because... He cared.

 _She lays sadly on the floor of the kitchen as her step-father looms over her as he switches on the burners of the stove on. She whimpers on the floor sadly as he kicks her limp body. "You deserve this, you worthless piece of trash! You brought this upon yourself!" Finally as the burners reach the man desired temperature. He grabbed the skinny girl and placed her roughly on her back on top of the burners earning shrill screams. "Shut up you stupid animal." She cries desperately, sending small sounds of water sizzling onto the surface beneath her._

Percy collapsed onto her bed that night physically and mentally drained. She was beyond angry at her father but she still wanted for him to be a part of her life. She jumped slightly as a small letter appeared on her leg. It read:

 _I will be at your house in an hour to pick you up._

 _You are coming with me one way or another so don't make this difficult._

~P

She sighed deeply at him. She knew this was becoming dangerous. He was becoming possessive and she had read about these moments in his past. He would become very threatening. Even if he was her father, Poseidon scared her the most out of all the gods. She bit her lip and finally made her decision. She was going to make this some what hard for him to take her. She packed a small bag with her some of her more important belongings and put it on her bed like she had been packing, which technically she had been.

She was getting anxiety about this whole situation, there was no doubt in her mind that he would still take her to his palace. But, she wasn't sure what he would do once he got her there. She knew his son and wife hated her with all their well being and probably wished her to be dead. But she didn't guess she had a choice in his plan. She was just some pathetic mortal he got to control. But he was gonna have a damn hard time trying to do so. She slowly and carefully snuck out of the apartment and ran with no intention of stopping. Her lungs burned and her breathes were heaved and soon she had reached the outskirts of town.

She collapsed behind an abandoned building, the sun was starting to set she noticed. 'He's going to find you' she thought to herself violently. She sighed as she still tried to regain her breath after her hour and a half run across town. She slowly stood and continued to walk further away from the city. She bowed her head in defeat as she heard a twig snap behind her. "I told you to not make this difficult."

 _"You're perfect." He whispered staring widely at the sleeping toddler in his arms. Poseidon had waited to long for this day, far too long. Sally waited for him to show up and he had failed her. She was dead now, and he couldn't keep her. He would have to give his precious daughter away to a drunken lunatic to keep her safe. He cursed himself under his breath as he watched her press her head against his chest. Soon the police and the awful step-father would arrive and put the child into his care until she was old enough to protect herself. He inhaled sharply as her eye's fluttered open with a small sigh. The small girl stared up at him as she sat up slowly. "W-Who are you?" She murmured, tilting her head slightly._

 _He smiled at her deeply and sent her thoughts of safeness and protection which made the small girl make purr like sounds. He beamed at the small child as she wrapped her small porcelain hands around his much larger and tanner fingers. He placed his hand on top of her head making her flinch slightly at first but then whimpered contently as he drew his hand behind her head. She stared at him with those Caribbean-like eyes that took his breath away. "What happened to mommy?" She cried softly still looking strait at him. He cradled her like a small infant like he did before and rocked her slowly in his arms. "Mommy went to the ocean, baby. She wanted to see the beautiful waters." He whispered to her as he continued to rock her to calm her down._

Percy was always wanting to go to the ocean. Call it a daughter of Poseidon thing but it was more than that. She felt her mom strongest at the blue, deep waters. They calmed her. They comforted her. Perhaps it was because both her parents spirits lied there. Maybe it was because it was her only escape, her only chance to inhale.

"You do realize i'm not punishing you." Percy looked down unable to think. She breathed in quick short breaths as she memories flooded her from all angles. "He burned me." She whispered. "What?" Poseidon asked, concerned of what she had just said.

"My back. It's completely scarred, because afterwards he wrote on it with a knife. There was so much blood." Her eyes stopped focusing and went glassy. "He beat me and she stood there. And you never came." She looked up at him, completely heartbroken. "Percy, I-"

"He killed her. I remember that. He took a kitchen knife and slit her wrists. He made it look like she had killed herself. She was bad, but she didn't deserve to die. I deserve to die. I was a very bad child. I deserve everything." Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she paused and stared at him. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "You weren't a bad child. You never were. You were and are the most perfect child." He sat beside her and pressed his hand to her cheek. "I know and I knew he hurt you and I know and I knew that she didn't commit suicide. I know and I knew I abandoned you and that wasn't right." He wrapped his arms around his crying child the best he could given the moment.

"She sold me." He pulled away from her and stared at her with an unwavering gaze. "For 50 lousy dollars. I was just a way for my mother to buy drugs." She collapsed in his arms, exhausted. Her father, completely thrown off guard just sat there. He couldn't utter a single word. His daughter had been a play toy for some mortal. He was pathetic. He had let some man hurt her. He slowly kissed the top of her head. "Keep talking. I've never listened to you, so just talk. Because, if you don't I might-"

Her eyes were bloodshot as she stared at him. Her breathing was choppy as she began to talk. "Do you want to hear the truth or do you want me to lie?" He looked at her steadily, "The truth, please."

She took a hesitant breath and lifted the back of her shirt to him. His eyes widened as he drew his fingertips over what he saw. "He did this to me, he beat me after I got home then told me to wait on the kitchen floor while he turned on the burners to the stovetop." His fingers continued to graze over the letters and past-ly burned skin. "After he burned me my back was completely black from the burns and it was so raw. But, he didn't care because after that he took one of the kitchen knives and wrote-"

"Property of Gabe Uguliano." He whispered.

"Yeah." She breathed shakily.

 _"For one hour, that's all you get for 50." She heard her mother tell some stranger in her living room. Her step-fathers voice of course interjected, "But, you can do anything you want to her." Percy stared at her ground as she heard her door click open. She looked to come face to face with a tall man who was dressed very formal for what he came here to do. He looked like a decent man. But, that didn't mean anything. He then took off his coat and stared at her momentarily before unzipping his pants._

 **That's it folks.**

 **I don't plan on writing a sequel but if it is requested enough I might.**

 **Thanks so the support y'all ;)**


End file.
